Peacemaker
} | info = *Mesa stands her ground, holsters her current weapon, and draws her Regulator pistols. While Peacemaker is active, a focus ring appears in the form of a blurred reticle which can be aimed at enemies. Holding the fire button will cause Mesa to auto-target random enemies inside the focus ring up to 50 meters away. Each gunshot will reduce the size of the focus ring until its field of vision is reduced to 15°. **Field of view and maximum shooting distance is not. **The focus ring's field of vision resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. **In order to achieve target acquisition with Peacemaker, enemies have to be within range and positioned inside the focus ring, and Mesa must have line of sight with the enemy. *Mesa's Regulator pistols inflict 50 damage per shot. This is not affected by Ability Strength. **Peacemaker has a built-in damage buff, increasing its damage by 100% / 115% / 133% / 150%. ***This buff is affected by Ability Strength and stacks additively with Damage mods. ***For example, using maxed , and , a rank-3 Peacemaker will deal (1 + 1.5 (1 + Strength Mods) + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) 50 (1 + 1.5 (1 + 0.3) + 2.2) (1 + 0.9) 489.25}} damage. **All gunshots have a 300% critical damage multiplier with a 25% critical chance, a 10% status chance, and 100% accuracy. **Damage is divided into 50% , 25% , and 25% . **The mods that affect Peacemaker include: ***damage (e.g., and ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***multishot (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***fire rate (e.g., ) **Peacemaker is not affected by the equipped weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., ), pistol range mods (e.g., ), or Riven Mods. **Since Update 23, Regulators are now their own weapon tied to Peacemaker and will fully function during Non-Secondary "Weapon-Specific" Sortie Missions. *Peacemaker is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *The pistols are fired in bursts of two gunshots. *As Peacemaker is fired its damage increases up to a maximum of 2.5x. **Maximum damage multiplier is not affected by Ability Strength. **The damage increases linearly with every burst, the maximum amount is reached after 20 bursts. **This can be seen as an independent damage bonus of 7.5% per burst fired, resulting in (1 + (2.5 - 1) 20 #BurstsFired)}}. **For example, still using Intensify and Hornet Strike, after 8 bursts a Rank 3 Peacemaker will deal (1 + 1.5 (1 + 0.3) + 2.2) (1 + (2.5 - 1) 20 8) 412}} damage. **The damage resets to its initial value if Peacemaker expires or is deactivated. *The rate of fire will ramp up for each gunshot. The rate of fire will reset if the fire button is released or if no gunshots are fired during a brief period of inactivity. **The Regulators are automatic; players need only to hold down the fire button to continue firing. *Peacemaker drains 15 energy per second and will remain active so long as Mesa has energy. **Peacemaker will end if Mesa runs out of energy or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Mesa does not benefit from energy recharges like Trinity's Energy Vampire, Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Zenurik's Energizing Dash, , or Team Energy Restores while the ability is active, but she can benefit from , 's and 's energy conversion and Energy Orbs. **Peacemaker's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Due to anti-AFK countermeasures, following two minutes of being immobile, energy gain from all sources will be stopped regardless of whether Mesa is scoring kills with Peacemaker. *Casting speed (drawing the Regulators) is affected by and . *While Peacemaker is active, Ballistic Battery can be deactivated but not activated. Stored damage can be applied to a single Regulator shot. *Shooting Gallery can increase Peacemaker's damage. *After a very brief "draw" period, Mesa is completely immobile and vulnerable to damage while Peacemaker is active, although she will resist crowd-controlling status effects and knockdowns. *Peacemaker cannot target Capture Targets or enemies inside a Nullifier's field. **Contrary to popular belief, Peacemaker can target the Stalker provided Mesa is playing in a Squad and is not the Stalker's main target. *Peacemaker does not target invulnerable enemies. *Peacemaker's shots can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |augment = |weapon = | tips = *Casting Shatter Shield before activating Peacemaker is recommended, due to Mesa becoming vulnerable to attacks while Peacemaker is active. *While you cannot initiate movement while channeling Peacemaker, it can be cast while falling or immediately after initiating a bullet-jump, thus allowing you to start shooting before you actually arrive at your intended location. Channeling Peacemaker also makes you immune to the stagger effect you would normally recieve upon hitting the ground after a long fall. *Limbo makes a great complement to Mesa when using this ability, as using Banish on Mesa allows her to become immune to enemy damage while also allowing her to damage enemies outside of the Rift Plane with her Peacemaker. If Cataclysm is cast anywhere with enemies inside Mesa may take damage if they fire at her, even she is not inside the Cataclysm but still under the effect of Banish. **While in the Rift Plane you should deactivate Peacemaker whenever possible to regain energy, especially in a group with multiple Mods. *Volt's Electric Shield will buff rounds of the Regulator's shots that pass through it. **Volt's Electric Shield will also cause the shots fired to have increased proc chance for Impact, Puncture, or Slash ***Volt's Electric Shield has been noted to occasionally, unknown whether as a bug or not, cause a type of punch-through effect that will make Peacemaker penetrate targets. It has been additionally noted that the punch-through is not affected by peacemakers default range and can kill enemies hit by it, the highest example was roughly a kill 85 meters away from Mesa's default 50. Punch-through effect seems to hit once per 10 shots, so fairly often. *Similar to most Warframe abilities, Peacemaker targets the enemy's torso to inflict damage. It is particularly effective against Corrupted Vor as all Regulator pistol shots will always hit Vor's energy core, the only body part where he is vulnerable to damage. *Since Mesa stays immobile with Peacemaker active, it's highly suggested to bring a Sentinel with equipped to pick up Energy Orbs and prolong the duration Peacemaker stays active. | bugs = *Shots ignore, both friendly and hostile, snowglobes (Mesa can hit targets on the opposite side of a snowglobe whilst standing outside of it) and certain obstacles (such as Defense cryopods). *Occasionally the draw animation for the Regulator pistols may not occur. *Peacemaker's fire rate is severely hindered when the user's FPS is lower than 30, with lesser FPS resulting in lesser fire rate. *Peacemaker can be utilized by Specters and still allow them to move to a certain degree of minimal slowdown. *If the Warframe gets downed during Peacemaker, the primary weapon might be equipped instead of the usually available secondary one. }} it:Peacemaker Category:Mesa Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Exalted Weapon